Lost in You
by luvthedoors
Summary: She was just an ordinary girl from the ordinary world. That is until a visit to Sweden throws her into a different universe with a handsome God. Will she be able to return home or will she be forever trapped in a fictional world? AU.Thor/OC. Might change the rating to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing a Thor fanfiction so please be nice. I had to convince myself to post this after a lot of time thinking about it, so I hope I made a good choice about posting this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor. **

A sigh escaped her rosy full lips as she placed one of the last books on the shelves. Finally I can get the heck out of here,she thought. She jumped off the ladder and ran towards her locker to get her things. She grabbed her purse and jacket and slammed the locker shut.

"Good night Mrs. Parker, have a nice weekend!" She yelled as she was heading towards the exit door.

" Oh sweetie your leaving so soon?" Replied the elderly woman.

"Yup, my shifts over. Why? You need anything?" The tired girl asked.

"No I'm alright I just didn't realize that time passed so fast." Gloria said as she gingerly placed her cup of tea on the front counter.

The young girl giggled and resumed walking towards the door, anxious to leave already. "It sure does! Well Ill see you on Monday Mrs. Parker." She yelled over her back and opened the door.

Stepping out into the cool crisp air of November was like a slap to the face. Seattle was defiantly not nice during the winter. But nonetheless she still loved this city. She subconsciously pulled her jacket closer to her as she walked towards her car. All she wanted was to get home drink a hot cup of coffee and relax on her comfortable sofa. Driving home she thought about how boring her life was all she did was go to school, work, and sleep. She wasn't a social butterfly so maybe that was also a problem. She needed to get out more to have fun! But she just couldn't. Arriving at her small cozy townhouse made her a little bit more relaxed. She stepped out of the car and began walking towards her door.

She walked into the dark room and turned on the light and heater. She dropped her things on the coffee table and master her way towards the kitchen to make herself coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew she clicked on her iPod and the soothing voice of Jason Mraz filled the air. As she Was Humming along to the song she prepared her coffee, vanilla cream and two teaspoons of sugar just the way she liked it. She sipped her coffee and leaned on the counter, Mmm heaven, she thought. She made her way towards the sofa and plopped herself on it. Her blissful moment soon ended when she heard her rambunctious roommate walk through the door.

" I'm home!" She half squealed half yelled. A rather odd noise.

"I see." Was her reply with lack of energy. Sighing she stood up and headed to her roommate, Giselle. Seeing the boisterous blonde made her smile. She had that kind of energy that made people feel happy around her. That's one reason why she and Giselle were friends, because quite frankly they were opposites physically and in personality. Giselle had golden blonde waves that looked so soft and shiny every girl envied it and bright blue green eyes that sparkled when she had a mischievous plan or when she was just very happy. Her tan skin complimented her and gave her a healthy natural glow. She was rather tall but it suited her athleticism.

"When are you going to stop being so dull!" The blonde said. " I swear when I'm done with you, you'll be a miniature me." She said with a smile.

"Oh gee, being so obnoxious and girly isn't my you don't work as much as I do so you wouldn't be all smiles and sunshine everyday!" The petite brunette said in a annoyed didn't mean for it to be in a harsh way but her life wasn't something to be excited about.

"Typical Kahlan." Giselle muttered and headed up the stairs.

She watched her friend head upstairs in an angry manner. Great now I have to make it up to her! What am I going to do... Instantly her head lit up like a light bulb and she dashed to the kitchen. She whipped up an ice cream sundae with all the goodies in it and with a smile she marched up the stairs to apologize. She knew Giselle to well, a sundae always made her forgive Kahlans behavior. Giselle exaggerated things too much and at some times it went under Kahlans nerves but her relationship with Giselle was too precious to her to just leave her because of one of her bad qualities. And after all she was her only friend, she knew Kahlan more than anyone and protected her like a lioness would her cub when danger arose. She was like her older sister and at times acted like her mother!

"Hey." She knocked the door lightly with her left hand, her right holding the melting ice cream. She heard shuffling and footsteps getting closer.

"What?" Giselle replied.

"I've got something for you Barbie!" Kahlan used the nickname that Giselle despised the most but only allowed Kahlan to use and she only used it in situations like these or when she was in a playful mood. The door immediately opened and she attacked her with a hug. "Careful there I have something that you love in my hand!" She said in a teasing tone. The blonde squealed and took the delicious treat from her. She shoved a spoonful of the ice cream into

her mouth,moaning at the taste of her three favorite flavors blending into a yummy taste. After she half devoured it she remembered there was someone else with her.

"Oh mouse you know I can't stay mad at you!" She hugged her friend again and gave her a kiss in the cheek. Giselle gave a smug look to her small friend using the nickname the bronze haired girl hated. "At least I give you a dolls name! Not some disgusting rodent." Was the reply the blonde beauty received.

"But you are a small, quiet, and cute! And I say it in a good way." Giselle smiled and waited for her dear roommate to calm down knowing that she really didnt mind her calling her that. Kahlan smiled back and pushed past her to lay on Giselle's bright pink comforter. The blonde laid next her friend and they just stayed like that in silence for a good few minutes. Then Giselle remembered why she came home happy in the first place. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper from her white vanity. She scrambled around her room searching for more papers.

Mean while Kahlan just watched her friend run around the small room like an insane person would. She giggled to herself and and closed her eyes waiting for her friend to calm down.

"Here! Read this."She heard Giselle squeal. She popped her light brown eyes open and looked into her friends blue green ones that sparkled with excitement and happiness. She looked down at the paper and her eyebrows shot up. It was a brochure for Sweden.

"Sweden? What are you doing in Sweden?!" She asked with curiosity.

"What We are doing in Sweden. I'll explain in just a moment." Giselle corrected.

All Kahlan could do was just star at her like an idiot. Mouth opened and eyes wide like she had just been explained the most difficult math problem.

"I-I-I am not going to S-Sweden." She stuttered out. Looking at her friend in disbelief. She got up from the bed and have her friend a 'you better tell me whats going on look'.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! Now sit and let me explain."

Kahlan did what she was told and waited anxiously for her friend to explain this nonsense.

"So as I said before We are going to Sweden because one of my team member just discovered this ancient artifact and everyone has to go. And Im allowed to invite one friend so...will you go with me please? You're my good luck charm Kahlan , please come with me. I'm begging you!" Giselle got in her knees and have Kahlan her puppy dog eyes.

Giselle was majoring in archeology and this was very important to her. She wanted to make her friend happy and wanted her to succeed. Kahlan bit her lower lip deciding on this. She did have two weeks of paid vacation that she hasn't touched and her classes were done for the semester. Oh what the heck! This is what she needed to take her life out of her normal boring routine. She gave the blonde the biggest smile and nodded. "Yes I'll come with you Giselle." She said and hugged her friend.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're the best"

They both collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

"Oh by the way we leave tomorrow evening. So better go pack!"

"What?You did not tell me that." Kahlan said in an irritated voice.

"Oops, well now I did. So shoo go pack." She pushed her friend out of her room and slammed the door. The bronzed haired girl just stomped to her room and did start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor**.

Kahlan sighed in content as she sat down in the comfy chair on the plane. She sat in the middle seat so to her right was an excited Giselle looking out the window and to her left nobody sat on the chair to her relief.

"Can you believe we are actually going to Sweden! I'm so excited." The loud blonde said. The other passenger shot her a glare and she shot them an apologetic smile.

"Mhmm. Now go to sleep." A sleepy Kahlan muttered. She snuggled deeper into her blanket and closed her eyes.

"Ugh fine!" Giselle grabbed her pillow and blanket and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep as the plane was about to take off. It was close to midnight so she's better off sleeping now.

Kahlan awoke to hard tugs on her shirt. Her sleepy eyes fluttering open to see what disturbed her peaceful sleep. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she zeroed in on a perky bright eyed blonde smiling down at her.

"God morgon!" Giselle said happily.

"Huh?" Was Kahlans smart answer.

"It's good morning in Sweden! You have to start practicing it."

"Right. So lets get off this plane because I'm starving." Kahlan said while she stood up to get her purse from the top shelf. Giselle led the way out the plane smiling at everyone. Finally waking up from her state of sleepiness she absorbed her surroundings and a small smile tugged at her lips. Well she made it, she's Ina foreign country safe and sound. It took a lot of convincing to get to agree on her two weeks vacation on short notice but she eventually did.

"So my friend Evan is going to pick us up in about 20 minutes so we have time to stop by the food court."

"Evan as in the hot Evan you always talk about?" Kahlan said. The she smirked when she saw her friend start to blush.

"Yup! I'm going to make my move on him while we're here." Giselle said with her regained confidence. Kahlan just smiled and walked towards a Subway with Giselle hot on her heels. Giselle had to order for her since Kahlan didn't know a word in Swedish. They ate their food in silence and eventually Evan did show up about 10 minutes late.

The drive to the hotel was boring for Kahlan since Giselle and Evan were so engrossed with each other she was invisible to them. She didnt mind though, her friend was happy.

"Here we are girls." Evan said in his booming voice.

On the drive to the hotel Kahlan observed Evan. He was good looking but not her type. He had short spiky black hair and light blue eyes with a dusting of freckles across his rosy cheeks. He had a straight nose and thin lips. He was nice and all but not her type. Evan was perfect for Giselle though, she was into the nerdy cute types. Which was rather odd considering Giselle was outgoing and Evan was not, I guess opposites do attract she thought.

She stepped out of the truck and breathed the fresh air that the rural side of Sweden had to offer. It was freezing here but the scenery before her made up for it. She trailed behind the love birds and simply took in her surroundings. The hotel was rather small and old looking but it had a cute rustic charm to it. She stepped in the warm cozy place and breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the cold outside. The girls sat down as they awaited for the keys while Evan went back out to retrieve their luggage.

Giselle smiled at her friend silently thanking her for coming with her on this trip. She took in her friend and she was glad she had her. Kahlan was the perfect best friend for her, they balanced each other out and at times wanted to rip each others throats out but they always made up. Kahlan thought herself as average looking but Giselle thought differently.

For she was a beauty! Her Spanish blood gave her light rich chocolate brown eyes, the kind that looked like melted milk chocolate with swirls of caramel. Eyes that you can get lost in. While her French father gave her bronze curls that cascaded down to her mid back, looking like soft shiny silk. Her ivory flawless skin resembles that of a porcelain doll. Her petite figure made her look delicate and young but her curves and bosom proudly stated that she indeed was a mature woman.

"Here you go ladies." Evans voice brought out Giselle of her deep thinking.

Evan passed Kahlan her luggage and Giselle's to her. The man up front told them their room was ready so they left eager to rest. The way up the stairs was harsh since they were carrying big suitcases. The hotel was so old they it didn't have an elevator! Kahlan opened the door with the key and it revealed two queen sized beds next to each other with quilts with flower decorations, nice green color painted walls, a small television, a closet, and a door leading to the bathroom. It was nice.

"Alright girls get settled in because tomorrow we will start working on the site. Have a nice night." And with that Evan left leaving the two alone.

"Well I'm going to have a quick shower." Giselle said as she grabbed her things and dashed towards the bathroom.

After hearing the water start running kahlan flopped down on the bed stretching out her every limb. Still sleepy from jet lag she made herself comfortable on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**So what do you think?! Should I continue it or not? Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. **

It was dark when Kahlan was woken by a loud crash of thunder. She looked around the room not familiar with the room she was in. The lightning made it clearer for her to see where she was and she remembered all the events that happened that morning. She still can't believe she's in Sweden. After a quick stretch to wake up her sore muscles she walked towards the window. Looking out intrigued her as she watched the dark thick clouds above her booming with thunder and accompanied with lightning. She watched in fascination at how the lightning could strike in so many places in just a few seconds. The electric blue of the lightning rays always drawn her in, she admired the beautiful color that could be deadly if striked by it.

"Hey your finally up." The voice that came from behind her made her jump. She brought her hand up her mouth breathing slowly and deeply trying to calm down her frantically pounding heart. She turned around to see Giselle with a plastic bag.

"You..almost..scared..me..to..death." Kahlan said pausing at each word as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry. I brought you food." She said in an unapologetic voice. She set the bag down on the table between the two beds. "It's a cheeseburger and fries. I thought it'd remind you of home." Giselle said with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks for your concern, you almost giving me a heart attack." She stuck her tongue out at her as she made her way to her bed. She was surprised that she didn't receive a snarky remark but she wasn't one to complain.

The delicious aroma of melted cheese on meat called out to her. So She took a big bite of the burger. As she munched on her food she noticed that she slept for five hours. The clock saying it was 7:00pm. After popping the last fry into her mouth she cleaned up the mess on her bed. Giselle was unusually quiet tonight so she looked over to her friends bed and to her surprise the blonde was sleeping.

Since there was nothing else to do she decided shed take a long hot gathered her toiletries as quietly as she could to not disturb her sleeping roommate. Turning on the water had been quite noisy so she hoped the sound didn't wake up Giselle. After getting it into the right temperature she undressed and went in. Her aching muscles relaxed under the hot water and soon her tension disappeared. She squirted her favorite shampoo into her hair and scrubbed away leaving her hair smelling like flowers. She repeated and rinsed then conditioned. Then she cleaned her body with soap and rinsed away the bubbles and foam from her body.

After dressing into comfortable clothes Kahlan ventured downstairs to explore the foreign place. The only other people besides her and Giselle were the hotel owners and a couple with a baby. Evan and the others were in a hotel closer to the site.

She hummed a random tune as she looked at the paintings that looked a hundred years old. They ranged from neoclassical to rococo. Each having a distinctive trait. But one caught her attention. It was of the thunder God Thor driving his chariot led by two goats. So these people really do believe in him, she thought. To her Thor was just a movie and a character in one of the comic books but to the locals he was a God. She wanted to investigate this Thor guy more so she went back to the lobby which held the library. She searched and searched for a Norse mythology book but sadly did not find one.

With one last disappointed look around the library she left and went back to her room. Giselle was still asleep and Kahlan starting feeling sleepy again. It was 10:34pm so it was a good time to head to bed. She climbed into bed and turned off the lamp near her bed making the room flood into darkness. The storm had dispersed long ago so she would not be interrupted in her sleep by thunder again. She smelly drifted off to sleep thinking of what lies ahead of her tomorrow

It wasn't until a late the next morning when she woke up on her own, no disturbed by any noises nor woken up by some annoying blonde. She got out of bed and did her morning routine and she found a note from Giselle saying to meet her at the diner downstairs. Once she was dressed for the day she went downstairs to meet with Giselle at the small restaurant outside.

"Good morning." Kahlan said to Giselle ash she slid into the chair across from her. The diner was surprisingly full today, she didn't expect that since they arrived in a small secluded town. It seems like everyone in town came here to gawk at the foreigners.

"Morning. Well be leaving soon so you might want to eat as fast as you can, oh and I already ordered for you." Giselle said as she began to drink her coffee.

"Thanks."

Kahlan waited patiently for her food to arrive and it took no longer than five minutes. What she had on her plate seemed to be local breakfast cuisine. She didn't know what it was called but it tasted so good. After finishing her drink she felt very full. Then she heard a honk coming outside and Giselle rapidly paid for the food and walked to the door with a grin on her face and she followed her out.

"So we're going to go 20 miles North from here and hopefully make it in time before the storm arrives there." She heard Evan say to Giselle. She greeted him and went into the back seat of the truck. The two climbed in and went into deep conversation about the site. The trucked roared to life and they were on their way to an ancient temple.

"You know your very lucky to experience this Kahlan. Not many others get to see the artifacts as they were originally. Before the museum makes a claim on them." The raven haired man said as he looked at her from the rear view window.

"Hmm that's nice. Will I be able to touch them?"

"No." Both Giselle and Evan said simultaneously.

"That sucks."

To be honest she was excited to go see the ancient ruins. The temple was suppose to be one where the Norse Gods were worshipped. She had always been a sucker for mythology.

The truck stopped telling her they had arrived. She looked around and saw a lot of people on the ground digging and on computers. She unbuckled herself and left the truck. Kahlan left the two love birds alone as she explored around the site, careful not to disturb anyone.

As a pre-med major she was normally in a lab and not outside like this. This was all so new to her she couldn't believe where she was. The site was slightly muddy and it was cold. In the far distance she saw dark clouds like the ones from last night heading her way. She was glad she was smart and brought boots with winter clothes. Her curly hair was tied in a pony tail so the occasional wind wouldn't disarray her hair. She walked further into the woods but she could still hear the people on the other side so she wasn't that far.

She went deeper into the woods and looked around her. The dark clouds made it look darker than it was suppose to and the tall looming trees didn't help either. She went and sat by a fallen tree to calm her mind. Surely she wasn't that far from the group, she thought in a panicky tone. She breathed in three deep breaths and observed her surroundings. It everything seemed normal trees, grass, rocks, silver metal on the ground. Silver metal on the ground?! She quickly got up and walked towards it. The metal thing was buried in the ground the top slightly peeking out enough for people to see.

She sat down and examined the area around the metal. She began to dig with her bare hands not caring that dirt went under her nails or that there were worms wiggling through. But the thing was deep in so she looked around for a tree branch. She found one just a few feet from her. After retrieving it she resumed her digging.

She was ten minutes into digging the object, she wouldn't normally have gone to all this trouble to get some thin on the floor but she was curious to see if this object could be an ancient artifact. I'm not an archaeologist but maybe I can contribute something instead of being useless, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. She thought thinking to herself.

The sky began pouring and the thunder was coming closer to her. It became much easier to dig since the dirt was becoming mud.

Kahlan was finally able to pull the thing from the ground. The silver drowned into a pool of mud covering it. She wasn't able to see it so she held up the object to the sky so the rain could wash away the mud. But she wasn't paying any attention to how close the lightning was to her. And her mind didn't cross the fact that your not suppose to be close to metal and lightning.

Meanwhile Giselle was searching frantically for her friend. They were leaving the site due to the thunderstorm, everyone had left except for her and Evan. After calling out her name and looking close by in the woods they found no trace of her.

As Kahlan continued holding up this strange and heavy object she began to see ancient inscriptions carved into the stone and metal.

The next few seconds became a blur for her, lightning thrashed down onto the metal stone thing and it sent vibrations and electricity shocks through out Kahlan's whole body. Another shot of lightning struck her and she disappeared into thin air.

It wasn't until a few hours later the police from Uppsala came with a search and rescue team. They had to call the authorities from the larger city since the tiny town where they stayed at had no experience in this. Giselle had given

them Kahlan's scarf so the dogs could sniff her out. And it worked, she followed them about 3 miles west of where the site was and the dogs suddenly stopped there. She to the front of the group examining the area. She moved her wet matted hair out of her eyes and looked closely around searching for any evidence that her dear friend was there.

She inspected every area closely. It wasn't until she saw footprints that gave her hope. Kahlan was here! They were small foot prints indicating them it was a female but they weren't too small of that of a child's.

"Giselle come have a look at this!" An excited Evan said. He was crouched down looking at something. She moved closer and her breath hitched.

It was a replica of the Thunder God's Mjolnir. She bent down to take a closer look. It was made of stone and metal. Ancient inscriptions were carved into it. She knew little of what the carvings said but it looked like it was a prayer to the God of Thunder. The only words she could understand were Thor, bless, and worship.

She reached out to touch it but saw muddy finger prints.

"Hey guys come have a look at this." Giselle said with disbelief. Maybe Kahlan had found it since it was near her footprints. The police immediately took it as a piece of evidence but the doctors and historians protested.

Giselle was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say she just hoped her friend was safe.

**So for those who do read this, thank you :) **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing. **

When she woke up she felt sore all over. Her eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the brightness in the room.

Once she was fully awake she was aware that she wasn't in her hotel room or in her bedroom at home. Instinctively she started to panic. She bit her lip as she took in her surroundings. Who ever this room belonged to must be very loaded, she thought.

The walls were a gorgeous teal color and accents of gold were spread across the room. She was resting on a very comfortable bed that was a deep emerald green. In the opposite direction of the bed was a huge panoramic her awe of the room died down her state of panic returned. Wherever she was she needed to get out of there and go back to Giselle.

Still feeling weak she slowly rose from the bed and after steadying herself she walked to the large cherry wood door. She opened the door as quietly as she could and stuck her head out the door. First she looked to her right then the left and saw no one. So she walked out from the room and decided to go to the left. She knew this was risky but she didn't just want to wait around to be rescued. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and her tummy clenched with nerves.

The hallway she was in seemed to go on forever. There were large doors similar to the one in the room she was in spread throughout the hall. She felt tiny as she walked through it, the ceilings were very high and the hall was wide enough to fit an elephant. They were colored a golden cream and adorned with paintings of landscape and the cosmos. Her bare feet were cold from the marble floor she walked on. Goosebumps were spread along her skin head to toe so she hugged herself to warm up.

She saw light at the end of the hall and quickened her pace itching to get there. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she sprint the last few feet. Freedom! she thought happily.

When she stepped into the room she saw three huge men and a woman. Luckily she went unnoticed and ducked back into the hall entrance. Once she calmed herself down she kneeled down and peeked into the room the strange people were in.

The first man she saw was rather attractive he had sandy blonde hair, a goatee and mustache. He was dressed in strange clothing. But over all still good-looking. The second man looked Asian. He had his black hair tied back and looked muscular and wore a vest made of metal and leather. The last man was...well he was more odd than the rest of them. His orange beard covered his lower jaw and reached his chest. He was larger than the other two men and wore the same strange clothing. Then there was the woman. Her long black hair was in a pony tail. She looked fierce and strong but still feminine. She also wore a metal and leather vest along with her weird clothes. The group was sitting around a fire and chatting. She hesitated about going and asking them for help but she decided to remain where she was and observe them more to see whether they were dangerous or not . Oh what luck she had to not be discovered yet.

Kahlan was becoming more visible than she wanted so she stepped back but was surprised to crash into something solid. She quickly turned around to see what it was. She found amused blue eyes staring back at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell ajar. The man who stood in front of her was huge! Which scared the heck out of her.

"I see that you're a little explorer aren't you?" The tall blonde man said. He had golden blonde wavy hair that reached his upper shoulders and stubble on his cheeks. His bright blue eyes looked down at her curiously. The blonde wore similar abnormal clothing as the others only he had a scarlet cape that made him look powerful.

"Does the maiden not speak?" Questioned the blonde. His

forehead furrowed with confusion.

"Uh...yeah I do." Kahlan murmured. She somehow knew that she'd seen him before but Where? His face was recognizable but her mind couldn't come up with an answer.

The blonde giant smiled at her and she couldn't help but melt at the sight of it. He was so devastatingly handsome.

He look's like a God, she thought. Everything about him was so yummy and perfect. God...that triggered something in her but her mind was still too fogged up.

"Shall we go in with the others? Or would you rather stay here and continue to snoop." He said with a smirk and she

blushed in mortification.

"I was n-not and no I don't want to go there I want to go home." She had hoped for it to come out strong but her voice came out quiet and weak.

The man frowned when she mentioned wanting to go back home. Did she think that he was keeping her prisoner? By all means he wanted her to go back home too but he did not know where her home was.

"We shall go discuss this in the privacy of my chambers." He said as he looked over at his friends knowing that they could hear their conversation.

Kahlan nodded and followed him. She was trying to remember what her self defense teacher said about this kind of situation but cursed herself for not paying enough attention to the lesson. Giselle had dragged her along with her. Her heart tugged at the mention of Giselle. She missed her friend.

Still lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man stop so she crashed into him again. She was about to hit the floor when the man caught her in time. He released her and she thanked him. When she stepped into the room she took notice of everything. This was even bigger than the last room she was in. The room was decorated in red and gold. Everything seemed manly from the deep red comforter on the bed that was in the center of the room to the swords hanging on the wall. His window faced out towards a beautiful river.

"I swear that I will answer all the questions you have for me if you answer mine first." His deep voice snapped her out her examination if his room. She looked at him and nodded.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Well I'm from Seattle but I came on a trip to Sweden with my friend. But I got lost. May I use your phone to call her?" Kahlan said simply.

She caught his bewildered expression and became confused herself. He did speak English what did he not understand?

"You do have a phone, right?" She said slowly and clearly so he could hear her.

"I'm afraid I do not have a..phone." The man said phone like he was testing the word. It sounded strange coming out if his mouth.

"Alrighty then, do you know where I could find one? Is there a gas station around here or something?" She asked agitated that she was not getting home sooner than she thought.

"You have asked to many questions and you have not answered all of mine." He said.

She huffed in frustration and silently told him to continue.

"How did you arrive in Asgard young mortal?" Thor asked with curiosity. No one was able to reach Asgard without using the Bifrost but she had managed to.

"Well I dunno. I'm assuming Asgard is somewhere near Uppsala?" She questioned him. Surely she did not venture that far from Giselle's site.

"No it is not. Since you do not remember anything of your arrival to Asgard I shall recount it to you. Lady Sif stated that she saw a bolt of lightning and then you appeared out of thin air. She saw you wounded and sent you to the infirmary. You were asleep for two days." He said.

Kahlan didn't know whether to believe him or not. She repeated what he said to herself mentally and his story sounded plausible.

"I'll take your word for it. Now can I go home?!"

"We shall send you back to Midgard. As soon as we can." He said.

"No I'm from Seattle. Send me there." Kahlan said in an annoyed tone. From the way he spoke it sounded like he was from a different universe. Asgard, Midgard, mortal, didn't make any sense to her. She looked back at him and asked for his name.

"I am Thor Odin-son, God of thunder and future king of Asgard." He said arrogantly with a grin on his face.

What an unusual name. She'd heard it before though. Thor...Thor,God of thunder. It was Norse mythology! And then her memory from two days ago came back to her. Her mind wasn't fogged anymore and the broken bits of memory she had of that day were restored. She remembered digging for a metal stone object, it had inscriptions carved into it, then lightening began to strike her. But then she remembered where she heard the name Thor from. Her ex had taken her to see the superhero film about a man named Thor which was released in 2011 and he looked exactly like the man in front if her did. Yes he was Thor and he was real!

It was all too much for her weak body, her eyes turned to the back of her head and her body went limp. Luckily Thor was there to catch her before she landed on the ground.

Giselle was irritated at the local police. They were not helping with anything. Sure they found Kahlans footprints and took some evidence but they weren't doing anything with it! So she had to do the unthinkable, call Kahlan's father.

It might have been the first thing to do the first couple of minutes that they reported Kahlan a missing person but she was afraid of him. Hesitantly she dialed his number and waited for him to answer. It took her three tries for him to answer her call.

"This better be important." The man said in a harsh voice.

"Mr. Devenno this is Giselle. I have something to tell you about your daughter." Giselle said afraid of his response.

"Well what is it?" He asked irritated.

"Kahlan's missing sir. We're on a trip in Sweden and she got lost in the woods."

"What city are you in?"

"Our hotel is in a local village near Uppsala but-" Giselle was interrupted by him.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

She laid down on her bed and silently pleaded, please don't send me to jail. Kahlan's father is a wealthy business man who had connections with people in government, heck he was even campaigning to run for president in France! She was held responsible for Kahlan since she invited her here. And she felt like a failure to Kahlan's mother. She promised to protect and take care of her daughter but she failed. She snuggled into her blanket and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I promise the next one will be better! Enjoy :)**

Ch.5

Kahlan woke up a couple of hours later. Thankfully she was alone. She needed time to herself to gather her thoughts.

She must be dreaming or in a coma. But she wasn't the one to dream about this type of situation. Sure shed watch the movie a couple of times but she wasn't a big fan of it to want to be in a dream that she was in Asgard. If she was in a coma then she would have to do something drastic to confirm if she was it wasn't. People in comas can't feel pain.

She leaped from her bed and looked around looking for a thing made if glass. It was stupid what she was about to do but it was worth a shot. Settling her gaze on a small glass vase with dainty daisies and peonies.

After removing the flowers from the vase and throwing the water out her window she rose the glass container over her head and threw it against the wall. Tiny bits of glass flew all over her pricking her but not enough to draw blood.

Kahlan glanced at the floor searching for the right piece of glass. She found it to her far left, she tiptoed careful not to step on any sharp glass. Kahlan bent down and retrieved the medium size piece of glass.

As she sat down at her bed she thought over her plan. It will be painful but it could determine if she was really in Asgard or in a coma. She brought the glass up to her wrist. Kahlan was hesitant partly because she was afraid if her plan failed. She blew her hair out of her face and gathered the courage to do it. The glass was at her wrist again, she pressed it hard enough to make the delicate skin turn red with irritation. Then she dug harder into her wrist, a whimper left her lips as she pierced through her skin. She dragged it down to her forearm, blood oozing out trickling down her arm. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from releasing the scream that was forming in her throat.

What an idiotic plan! Why the heck did I even do this she scram to herself mentally. Now she really knew that she wasn't dreaming or in a coma. They said that people in the coma couldn't feel any pain but she was feeling it. She had to go get this bandaged as soon as possible. Just as she was about to leave the door burst open.

Thor came in to check on the young girl assuming she was feeling better but what he saw took his breath away. Blood was running down her arm and dripping down to the floor. She was biting her lip while grabbing her wrist trying to stop the blood. Kahlan looked up at him with pain filled eyes and tears were staring to form.

Thor walked quickly towards her and scooped her into his arms. Blood stained his shirt as he held her close. "Are you taking me to the infirmary?"

"Yes. What caused you to do this? I have already told you,you are to be escorted to Midgard." He said in a disapproving tone.

She didn't know what to tell him. And now wasn't a good time to converse. So she remained silent. They arrived there in less than five minutes. The nurse rushed to them taking notice of the bloodied arm. "What has happened young one?" She asked Kahlan but she didn't respond. The nurse looked up at Thor with questionable eyes.

"Do what you need but fix her arm as soon as you can." Thor said. The nurse nodded and went straight to work on Kahlan's cut.

Once her cut had been patched up and her pain gone they left. While the nurse was sewing her wrist with stitches she was planning on how to tell Thor the truth without sounding insane.

**Please Review. I would appreciate it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lag update! I've been very busy, this wasnt ediTed so please forgive me for my mistakes I will correct them ASAP! Enjoy. **

The cold concrete floor sent chills throughout her whole body. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark room, only a small window at the very top of the room let sun light in. It felt as if she has been down there for days instead of a few hours. She felt lost and so afraid. She thought she knew what she was doing but all she was is a lost little girl trying to be a grown up.

She couldn't believe Thor would be this cruel. Why couldn't he be the gentleman like he was in the movie.

Oh why would be believe me? I did sound crazy, Kahlan thought to herself.

She looked around the big dark cell and noticed there was a small bed. It was rather small and uncomfortable but nonetheless she had a bed to sleep in rather the cold dirty floor. Hours later she was still laying down. She couldn't fall asleep it was too cold and she only had a thin blanket. It was night time now since light wasnt coming in through the small window. Exhaustion settled into her and she finally fell asleep.

Giselle stood in front of the site where Kahlan had disappeared at. She was waiting for Kahlans father. Today was a chilly day, the winds were strong and thick clouds covered the sun. She heard a car engine and tire noises coming up from behind her.

There in all his glory was Kahlans father. He's a tall man with slick bronze hair and tan skin. His green eyes covered by black sunglasses. She had to admit he was rather attractive for a man his age. He wore his signature black suit and blood red tie.

"Hi sir, Im Giselle." She said as she walked towards him. Hoping he'd recognize her.

"Ah yes, Kahlans friend. So have you heard any news about her yet?" He said. He took his glasses off and examined her. He wasn't impressed.

She felt his gaze and felt self conscious. She wasnt looking her best. She had dark circles under her eyes, her tan skin had gone to a pasty white, and her blonde hair looked dull and plain.

"No sir, not yet."

"I was expecting that, I'll have a search party look for her. I can't be here any longer, I have business to attend to. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye."

And with that he went back into his black sedan and left. She wondered if he even cared for his daughter. He

was probably just doing this to show his campaign he had a caring side.

She went back inside to her hotel to pack up. She was heading back home to Seattle. She was leaving with a heavy heart.

**Please review it really motivates me to write :) **


End file.
